Lost and love
by Liyly
Summary: " I felt nervous when the phone rang ... Stefan... Elena is dead" A little one-shot which takes place during the season 2. Stefan/Damon as brothers.


**This is the first Vampire Diaries' fiction I have written, I hope you'll enjoy it ! **

**Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me, all is property of L.J Smith and the CW**

**Note : I'm French, I hope my English is not too much bad ?**

**Review please !**

**

* * *

**

I felt nervous when the phone rang; yet there was no reason, but I could not get away from this feeling since the morning. I watched the ID number. Elena's home. No reason to feel nervous. I answered.

« Stefan? »

This was not Elena's voice; I frowned. Why did Jeremy call me? Why did he seem to be crying?

« Stefan… Elena is dead. »

« What? Jeremy, are you okay? »

« Elena is dead. I came back and she was lying on the floor, cold and without any blood left on her veins. »

He was crying as I was falling on the floor, the phone near me. I heard Jeremy call my name but I did not answer. I heard Damon come. I saw him take the phone, becoming very pale and collapsing near me, tears in his eyes just like me.

Two days passed before Elena's burial. During these two days, Damon and I just fed ourselves enough to survive and did not do anything else. We were dressed in black clothes; in fact, I was dressed in black clothes whereas Damon was wearing his every day's clothes; when we arrived in the cemetery almost all Mystic Falls was here. Jenna and Jeremy were receiving many condolences. Near the coffin stood Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and some other people from high school. Alaric arrived a few minutes before the beginning. Jeremy invited Damon and me near him, next to Elena's coffin.

During the ceremony, which was very sad obviously, with Elena's favourite songs, I saw Isobel sitting near a tree and tears were falling on her cheeks. Finally, this woman had a heart, even if she was not a good mother. When it ended, everybody went to Jenna's house, the house where Elena had died.

End one (the sad and short one):

Damon and I looked in each other eyes, and for the first time since a very long moment, there were not any jealousy, rivalry or something like that, there was just a total comprehension of our common sorrow. We went near the new grave, one on each side and slowly we threw off our rings. Ironically, the weather was sunny and warm this day. In a few minutes, Damon and I were dust. Katherine had separated us, and Elena had brought us together.

End two (the happy and long one): 

Damon and I looked in each other eyes, and without a word, we decided to go back to the boarding house. We drank a lot and when the night fell, I decided to go in the forest in order to hunt animals, to my big surprise, Damon came along too.

When I opened the door, Elena was here. We first believed that it was Katherine, and Damon threw her off through the garden, but then she came back in a few seconds and said looking in Damon's eyes:

« You're not the worst company in the world Elena. »

His face was blank as he whispered:

« Elena … »

My eyes passed from Damon to Elena.

« Damon, Elena is dead. She was killed. We were at her burial a few hours ago. »

« I know Stefan, but it is her. This is a sentence I told her when we went to Atlanta. »

This time, it was my turn to be surprised.

« Elena? »

She smiled at us.

« It is me. Katherine has turned me. She thought it would be fun for you to have two doppelgangers. »

« But how? »

« Where is she? »

She laughed.

« Calm down guys. I will tell you the story. However, can I come in? »

« You don't need an invitation Elena, we are vampires. »

« I know Damon, but I am polite. »

After I told her that, she could come in, we sat down on the couch and Damon asked her if she wanted a glass of human blood. Her answer surprised us both, in fact she answered yes.

« What? I don't kill anyone, and human blood is a lot better than animal blood »

Damon looked at me with his eyes saying: « You see, it is what I am always telling you! »

« I can't drink human blood otherwise I would become a junkie. »

« So Elena, what is the story ? »

« Well, I was alone and I heard a noise, so I came downstairs and I saw … me. Indeed, it was Katherine but she looked so like me. She forced me to drink her blood. She told me that you both, she and I would live together forever. According to me, she was very crazy. »

« Elena, why do you speak about her in the past ? »

« Listen Damon and you will know. »

« So, as I was saying… she made me drink her blood, I tried to fight but I was human and she was a vampire. She started to drink my blood and before I fainted, I could take a pencil and I staked her. She was dead and I was dying. When I woke up, I was at the morgue and I knew that I was a vampire. When the medical examiner arrived, I couldn't control myself and I killed him. »

At this point of the story, a tear was on her cheek.

« Then I went to my own burial, you know all about it. I was alone, I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go and see you guys. »

« We will stay together Elena, won't us Stefan ? »

« Of course we will . »

Katherine was dead, but her dream became true because Elena, Damon and I would live together forever.


End file.
